Maybe This Time Is Different
by thegothoholic1
Summary: Crystal has always wanted someone to want her, when she finally gets what she wants can 1 person make her leave it all behind by pushing her away.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

For me life hasn't always been easy, for years I've been burying myself in school, some even called me a child genius graduated high school at a young age of 14 and had gotten a full scholarship to Yale. Of course I never fit in, they were always older than me but I had made a couple of friends that would be there with me through thick and thin and for that I was thankful for. Ever since I had found out the person I would call "daddy" was not my real father, my mother had cheated on him once with someone she barely knew and ended up with me, at first I felt betrayed that they never told me but I knew it was for my own good they were just trying to protect me. My "dad" treated me as if I was his own I loved both my parents, it was amazing how kind my father was, forgiving my mother for the wrong she did and helped raise a child that was not his own, they already had a daughter and a son (twins) together who were 1 at the time, but they loved each other enough to stick together.

My father had gotten cancer when I was 12, and his last wishes were that me and my siblings to try our best in everything we do which I had done. My mother had gotten depressed after my father passed and not soon after had died in her sleep the doctors didn't know what was the cause but I did, she died from a broken heart, she had cried in her sleep ever since the funeral I would wake up in the middle of the night hearing my mother cry and I myself would cry as well. I was glad when her misery was finally over, sure I loved her and I would miss her every day but I knew that she would be happy to finally be with my dad again. The twins Molly and Derek were taken in immediately by their aunt from their fathers side but they saw no reason to take me in as well, the twins were sad they loved me a lot they were always over-protective of me, and since my mother's brother had died at war and her parents long gone I was alone, my father had not wanted me so I was taken by social services to different foster families but I still kept in touch with my siblings, after I had graduated Yale at 17 majoring at business, I had started my own business at 16 making a lot of money, I had employed the people I trusted the most. Out of all my friends the one that I was really close to was Jenifer we were like sisters. I had been informed that I would be moving again, but this time to a half brother that I didn't know I had. Ya my life sucks but I've learned to deal with it and make the best of the situation, but lately my temper has been getting the best of me.

Social services got me the address to my brother they had told them everything and they wanted me to live with them and for once in my life I felt wanted, it felt like I could cry and I hadn't cried since I was 12. I had been taught by my real father that you must not cry for that's a sign of weakness it show that you are and always be weak, he told me that before he left the court room where he had given my custody to social services. For most of my life I have been trying to prove that I wasn't weak that I didn't need anyone, I had only let a few people come close to me emotionally because I knew I could trust them.

"Crystal, come on your plane to Washington is going to leave soon you should board the plane now" said my foster mom who was only worried if I missed the plane because she didn't want me around anymore. She only took me in because she wanted the money they gave her for taking care of me. She was my 5th foster parent of this year alone. None of them could handle me for more then 3-4 months.

As I boarded the plane I didn't look back, I never did when I was leaving.


	2. Chapter 1

The plane ride was for only 3 hours but it felt like forever. When the plane landed I ran out nearly knocking people over as well, after I got my backpack that is. You would've done the same thing if you were me, imagine sitting beside a 6 year old kid who kept on wining and a 50 year old man who kept staring at you, It was very disturbing.

I went to get my other luggage, I couldn't help but see that the people had the same tan skin as me at least I wouldn't stand out right?, I had brown curly hair, fair tan skin, some of my friends got really jealous because I had perfect skin, and nice body that's why I wasn't liked by most girls, But the thing that set me apart from the others were my eyes, they were silver and sometimes would change to light blue, I was average height, all in all I guess I looked beautiful, I've dated a few guys but I always broke up with them after like 2 weeks, I didn't want to get to close. They probably just like me because of my body anyway.

I approached a man that was really tall like real tall with a women that was kind of short who even though had 3 scars on her face still looked better, she was holding up a sign that had my name on it.

"Crystal" I introduced myself to them holding my hand out to them, but instead of taking my hand the women hugged me, and the man did the same except more awkwardly

"I'm Emily and this is Sam" she said "oh we should get going, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone" I just smiled and followed them to their truck it looked really old.

"Oh your car will be arriving in a couple of days" Sam said for the first time "oh you'll also be going to la push high" he said, here you had to go to school if you're not 18 even if you already graduated. I have 5 months before I turn 18 it was currently November, my birthday is on March the 24th and when I turn 18 I'm going to get away from this place named La Push or something, like come on that's a weird name almost as weird as the town we passed that has the name of a utensil, Forks I think it's called. Anyway the house looked cozy, it looked like a home, I still hadn't registered the fact that they had wanted me at first I thought they were in it for the money but my social services worker said that they wouldn't take money that the government offered them, even knowing that I still didn't trust them, it takes awhile for me to trust people, it could even take a year. But to tell you the truth I was happy, they wanted me, no one else had ever wanted me except my parents and brother and sister but they were just starting university though so they couldn't take care of me. The inside looked just as beautiful as the outside. When Emily said everyone I expected 2 - 4 people not 16+, It was probably a good thing I was not claustrophobic.

"Crystal this is Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Seth, Leah, Jacob, the little girl over there is Claire, over there is Quil, Collin, Brady, Embry, Renesmee you could call her Nessie, and Paul is... not here yet" she said I was amazed how she was able to say it all in one breath. All of a sudden the door burst open revealing a gorgeous man with black hair, like the rest of the guys there, but he looked way better than any of them

"sorry I'm late Em I kind of got caught up in something" he said with a husky voice he sounded really hot, he finally noticed I was there and looked at me, silver eyes met blue ones, I felt this connection to him, I couldn't look away his eyes showed me his soul. He had a look of love and adoration, which I didn't understand but all of a sudden that look was now one of anger, he suddenly started to shake and in a rush he left the room

"Shit" I heard Sam muttering to himself, but that was the only thing I was able to hear, the room went silent "Um I'll go check on Paul" he said the one I remembered as Jacob followed after being given a knowing look from Sam

Paul's POV

I was running a bit late going to Sam's, I had patrol last night and I was tired. We were supposed to meet Sam's half-sister, I guess Joshua left this kid too. Sam said she was a smart but didn't elaborate, she was my age her birthday was on 24th or something so she was like 3 months younger than me since my birthday is on January the 1st, I wonder if she's hot, since she's related to Sam maybe she's not, I hope he doesn't find out I said that. I burst into the living room where the pack and imprints were

"sorry I'm late Em I kind of got caught up in something" I said, I noticed there was one other person in the room that must be Sam's sister she was hot, she had a nice body my eyes connected with her my world now revolved around the young women and she was no longer hot, but beautiful and perfect I wanted to protect her from anything and everything that wanted or could harm her Shit I just imprinted, I don't want an imprint, I hated the fact that I was now forced to be with her, I could feel myself shaking I run out the door into the woods where I quickly fazed, ripping my clothes, Damn I fucking imprinted and to make everything worse on Sam's little sister. Why does everything bad have to happen to me. The only thing not bad was meeting Sam's sister- Damn imprinting, I don't think like that. I should just stay away from her. It would probably be for the best.

"Damit Paul, you imprinted on my baby sister" Sam said growling, his voice clear in my mind

"I can't help it, jeez anyway you don't have to worry I'm staying away from her I could ignore her" I said Sam didn't believe that I could just leave her be, But I will, I'll show them, I'm strong enough

"Paul you'll just get hurt if you stay away from her and you will hurt her too" He said

"You may be my Alpha but you can't tell me what to do with my imprint" I said to him I ran to my house fazed back and went in my house to get new clothes since I destroyed my old ones. I instantly thought of her, her beautiful eyes and- wait stop thinking about her. As I pushed thoughts of her out my mind, my heart felt it was being torn apart. That's when I realized that staying away from her would be harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Crystal's POV

It's been a week since I've arrived, I've never trusted anyone faster than I have trusted these people before, it's kind of hard not to trust them, you can't help but like them they're the kindest people I've met except for that Paul he was always at the house but never really talked to me and if he did he would just talk rudely. It bugged me more then I would've liked to admit I don't know why but I kind of felt hurt, he was just another boy right? wrong I knew he was different from the others he was, special.

I got my blue porche 3 days ago, I remember when I found it on the driveway I had gone to first beach with Quil, Jacob and Claire when we came back to Sam's place, I'm not comfortable with saying my house just yet, Jacob and Quils mouths were hanging open it was a pretty funny sight. They asked if they could drive it and I was like no way your laying a hand on my baby and they looked sad, so being the nice person that I am felt guilty so I let them each drive for 10 minutes, but I had to drag them out which was pretty hard.

Today was my first day of school I had to drive Jacob because his car broke down and he didn't want to walk so he asked everybody for a ride no one wanted to drive him because they said he was annoying, I thought that they were over-reacting, we, the kids who still went to school had to pick a number from 1-10 whoever was closest to the number Sam picked would be driving him until he fixed his car. I just had to pick 5 the number in the middle, it was 3 and everyone picked numbers higher then 5, I didn't really care he couldn't be that annoying, but boy was I wrong

It was 6:30 I dressed in skinny jeans a white top, with a leather jacket and black converse, it fit my body well. I got to Jacobs around 7:30. We had sat there for 2 minutes when he turned on the radio, he got all excited because they were going to put on his favorite song next he calmed down until after the song that was playing ended and on came "Don't cha" from the pussy cat dolls he started to sing in a very high pitched voice I almost hit a tree because of his singing, I drove a bit faster towards the school since it took about 40 minutes to drive to school. We got there 5 minutes earlier, Jacob was hanging on the seats for dear life, I was just going above 190 but I managed a perfect stop in a parking space. I could see the students staring at my car. I got out and so did Jacob. He was still in a bit fazed by the drive. The guys including Paul were three parking spaces away.

I frowned at him "You start singing like that again and I promise you that we would be going faster than that" he gulped and nodded his head slowly I smiled "I'm glad we have an understanding "I said after that he ran off towards the guys, I grimaced at him, I heard the others laughing at his expression, I made my way into the school where a boy stopped me he was a bit annoying but I had no idea where the office was I guess he was my only way of finding my way

"Um hey you must be new I'm Steven" he said the boy was a bit taller than me, he took out his hand I shook it "so do you need help finding the office"

"Ya would you please, I'm Crystal"

"If I told you your body was gorgeous would you hold it against me?" he said flirting I held back a laugh by biting my lip and turning away from him, A lot of guys mostly idiots have used that on me they've also used "Your name is beautiful but not as beautiful as you" it was really weird, but I bet he thought that I was shy, I saw Paul by the door shaking a bit and I no longer felt the need to laugh, Steven put his hand on my chin

"um you know what I think I can find it on my own" I said. I actually did find it and I didn't even need to ask for help

"may I help you dear" said an old lady

"um ya I'm new here and I'm here to get my schedule"

"O yes, you must be Crystal Uley" I nodded

"please get this signed by your teacher and bring it back here" she said handing me a pink slip and my schedule, once I left I looked at my schedule, then suddenly it was taken from me, I looked up to see Steven, he smiled

"we have 3 classes together" he said ugh I wonder if I could change it, I tried to get the paper from him but he put it above his head

"Give it!" I told him I don't need this right now

"No! make me" he said teasingly "that's what you get for leaving me to deal with Paul" wait what Paul? .

"what are you talking about" suddenly I saw my schedule in Paul's hands

"here you should get going you wouldn't want to be late now would you" he asked I nodded he was shaking slightly I smile at him

"thanks" I said, my first class was English

The bell rang while on my way to English I ran there but bumped into the principle who gave detention from running in the halls and talking back, so I already got two detention 4 more and I would beat my old record of 5 detentions on my first day, every time I went to a new school I made sure that I get more than 3 detentions, it was kind of my thing. I walked to my class and saw that Paul was there my heart skipped a beat once I laid my eyes on him, the reaction kind of confused me, I shook it off, Jared was there too along with Kim, I walked in the teacher stopped her lesson and everybody was staring at me

"Um ya sorry I'm late, I kind of..."

"got lost?" she offered

"actually not what I was thinking, but sure let's go with that" I said smiling innocently at her she looked at me strangely

" then why are you late? you should have good reason for being late for my class" she said, I knew I wouldn't get along with her

"do I have to tell you?" she glare at me I heard people snickering " jeez calm down Mrs..."I looked at the name on the desk it said A. Ore " Ore, your first name doesn't happen to be Anita does it?" I asked keeping my laughter at check

"um it does why?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow I started laughing, the class was looking at me strangely

"so let me get this straight your name happens to be Anita Ore, like I need a whore" she looked pissed, the class started laughing, finally getting it

"detention miss. Uley"

"why it's not my fault your name is Anita Ore, if you want to blame somebody blame your parents" I said, she looked even more pissed

"make that 2 detentions" she said "QIET" the laughing slowly ceased "miss. Uley please sit down in the free desk in the back"

"Whatever"

The class was boring, I didn't need to listen, I already knew everything they were teaching, The bell finally rung and off I went to my next class which was math, the teacher had a normal name, and he was nice but I got bored and asked to go to the washroom and never went back, I sat beside Paul who was ignoring me which kind of hurt I don't know why, maybe he's bi-polar or something. I got caught by the principle and got 2 more detentions for skipping math next was lunch I made a new record. I walked into the cafeteria and was bombarded by students who knew what happened they asked me to sit with them but Jacob asked me to sit with them at lunch so I declined the rest, I didn't get a lunch I wasn't that hungry, but I was really tired. I sat beside Jake and passed out for about 5 minutes until I felt Jake nudge me with his elbow which kind of made me jump which made them laugh and me glare at them

"so how you are your classes so far?" Quill asked

"They were great, I beat my old record" they looked confused but I shrugged

"oh ya that reminds me I can't drive you home Jake" he raised an eyebrow "I got to stay after school for awhile"

"why?" he asked confused

"because miss Uley over here has gotten detention till 9:00" said the principle

"um I don't know your name, which I should because I probably will see you in detentions a lot" I said calmly, he frowned and shook his head

"what till 9?, no student has ever been at the school for that long" he stated wide eye " what did you do?"

"nothing" I said shrugging

"you do know that Sam and Emily will be pissed" Embry said

"I know oh by the way one of you tell them that I won't be home till late"

"the principle probably called them already" Jacob said

Detention wasn't that bad actually I hadn't gotten this much sleep in a long time because of the wolves near the house who kept howling like crazy. I was woken up by the principle who I learned was named Derek Summers.

I drove home and I swear I saw something silver go through the forest but It may just my imagination. I could see the light from inside the house I sighed and went in

As soon as I was through the door they or he started yelling at me

"calm down Sam it's nothing" I said

"NOTHING WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING? DETENTION TILL 9:00 AT NIGHT!" he yelled

"hey it isn't my fault that I was late for first period and had to run there and come on I couldn't help it, what kind of a name is Anita Ore? and jeez it's none of her business why I was late" I said he looked at be trying to hide the amusement in his face by the mention of her name. Suddenly laughter was heard from the living room, I went into the living room to find everybody was there

"see I'm not the only one who finds the name funny" I mumbled to Sam he shook his head with a slight smile on his face

"plus you should be proud I beat my old record of 5 detentions" he frowned at that

"alright you should go to bed" he said

"but it's only 9:40" he gave me a look "ok ok jeez good night"

I couldn't help but look at Paul who was looking angry. I shrugged and threw myself on the bed. I was asleep when I landed. But I could faintly here some arguing going on downstairs.

Paul's POV

I will kill that Steven Marshall, he ever tries to flirt with my girl again I will kill him, ugh she's not my girl, Dammit I hate Imprinting.

"Guys I think we should tell Crystal about us, since she is living here" Sam said

"what you can't tell her!" I said a little loud

"let's take a vote ok?" he said ignoring my outburst "who votes that we tell Crystal?" everybody's hand was up except mine but I wanted to, ugh imprint talking again I glared at all of them.

I ran out of the house shaking, I couldn't help but look through her window she looked so peaceful, she looked beautiful, the truth was that I didn't want to fight this imprint but with my temper I was afraid, afraid that I would hurt her, if I did I would never forgive myself, I could tell in her eyes that imprinting was taking affect on her as well, every time I ignored her I could see that she was hurt, I would look at her and admire her when she wasn't looking, who wouldn't she was strong beautiful and I bet she was smart too. But until I control my temper or she would turn into a werewolf like us, which was unlikely Leah is the only female wolf in history, I would just have to suck it up and be a man and stay away from her to protect her. Of course the others didn't know that, that was my reason because I was good at blocking my mind from them. That secret would be kept a secret.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Crystal's POV

Paul still ignores me but hangs around the house every single day, he's got problems he might be bi-polar or something one time Steven was flirting with me, It was getting really annoying, then Paul came to save the day and got rid of Steven for me, I had smiled at him and he smiles back for a minute then runs away shaking I didn't get it, was there something wrong with me or something? I was asked out by this boy from school and then Paul came out of nowhere and scared the guy. I mean like I haven't been on a date for a month now, I think the only reason he actually scared off Steven is because of Sam, I didn't like thinking of it that way, I wanted him to be doing it for me because he liked me or something, but I guess not and knowing that I felt hurt I have no idea why. All I knew is that I was falling for Paul more and more every day.

Sam and I have gotten real close and I liked Emily, I learned about what had happened to Leah and Sam. Sure Emily was nice but I liked Leah better she was one of my best friends and since she's only 4 months older than me she was in my grade as well as most of my classes we got along pretty well. The others think I'm crazy they all think she's a bitch but really she's acting that way so she doesn't get hurt again, she doesn't take shit from people, she's strong and for that I respect her, and I look up to her like a role model, I know, I know, why has someone that has good things going in there life like being smart, young, and having their own business look up to a person that acted like a bitch instead of the people that were kind, loving, a good leader and someone you would be expected look up to? It's because the others didn't get it, they didn't understand what it was like watching the person you loved and needed the most walk out on you. She knows what I've been through she understands and she keeps strong she doesn't let anybody put her down without a fight, I wouldn't change that. The only thing I want for her is that she finds someone who wouldn't hurt her or leave her.

School was boring as usual and I couldn't wait for the day that I no longer had to go, the teachers hated me and frankly I didn't really care I would be out of here soon enough but the thing that was bugging me was that I no longer wanted to leave I wanted to stay here with my family, a week ago if you asked me if I would be staying with my family or leaving I wouldn't have to think about the answer I knew I would have said that I would leave right away without hesitation probably even laugh at the word family but now things were different, things had changed, I had changed. I was no longer the girl who never lets anyone in and doesn't let anyone know who she really is, no longer the girl who was afraid of being left by the ones she loved. I was me, the real me, the person I was long ago before my parents died, no longer did I have a heart coated in ice, it had melted when someone actually wanted me, when I was accepted to their family, they had brought a heat with them (literally brought heat) that had warmed my heart.

Paul's POV

I had finally calmed down and hid my thoughts about how I actually didn't want to stay away from Crystal but the opposite I wanted her in my arms forever, but the pack couldn't know that and the fact that I was weak when it came to Crystal. I hid my thoughts just before Sam came.

"You know we have to tell her Paul" Sam said

"fine but not now, I'm not ready for her to know, you could tell her the legends but not about us just yet, Please Sam" I begged

"Alright, I'll give you time"

"Thank you"

I quickly fazed back to a human and went back to Sam's house the others went home except for Jacob, Leah and Sam who went on patrol. I knew Emily was asleep so I quietly went to Crystal's room. I saw her in her bed looking beautiful as always and peaceful. I had to keep her safe no matter what even if it meant that I had to stay away from her forever.

Ugh those stupid boys they kept on looking and flirting with MY Crystal, I had to remind myself that she wasn't mine but I couldn't help but feel protective over her so every time a boy would look at her I would glare at them, one even had the nerve to ask her out but I had scared him so bad I bet he wouldn't go near her again, but Steven was really pissing me off he was the schools player and I didn't want him to go near her but even when I threatened him he would still flirt with her, I could tell she was annoyed by him. I had once even got rid of him for her she had smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back she was so beautiful with her smile but I had gotten control like a minute after I got angry at myself for being so weak and started to shake. I turned back to see a look of confusion and hurt on her face and that hurt me knowing I caused that

Crystal's POV

Sam said we were going to a bonfire later so I was pretty hyped up about that, I had never gone to one before it sounded really fun. It was around 6 when we headed to the beach, the beach was beautiful with the colours of the sky hitting the water and the peaceful silence I couldn't help but get lost at the sight.

"Billy is about to tell the legends come on" Leah said disrupting the silence I had forgotten that she was with me.

The Legends were so cool especially the parts about the werewolves and the third wife, she had sacrificed herself for the one she loved. After the stories everyone was looking at either Sam or Paul, like they were silently asking a question I saw him shake his head. Sure it was odd but I just ignored it, it was probably nothing. The rest of the night was spent at the beach I stayed longer than anybody I loved the sight of the beach, I even watched the sun rise that was when I headed back home for some rest. I was more tired than I had realized for when I went to my room I immediately collapsed on my bed. That night I dreamt of wolves to be specific a grey one I have no idea why though it was like my brain was telling me something but I'm probably being paranoid. I heard a faint howl outside, I was a deep sleeper so that howl must have been really loud for me to be able to wake up from my sleep, the howling has been going on since 4 after I got here. I know it was a weird thing to do but I was tired it was just 3 A.M, I went to the window and shouted

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted I swear I heard laughter downstairs or something but I was probably imagining it or something, the howling was gone now I could finally get some sleep. The next time I woke up it was 6 p.m. I know it seems long but for me that's the normal time I wake up during the weekends so I slept through Saturday, oh well at least I was refreshed.

"Look sleeping beauty has finally woken up" Quill said I glared at him "and she's cranky"

"oh shut up Porcupine" I said his face had a look of confusion but the people that was there which was everybody seemed to get it and laugh

"I still don't get it" Quill said confused

"OK then... we'll see you guys in the morning I said grabbing a pop tart and going upstairs to sleep again. Except this time instead of the wolf I dreamt of Paul.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Crystal' POV

It was strange how I kept on dreaming about Paul, I've tried to rid my thoughts of him but it's not easy, when he's not here I always find myself asking where he is or if he's alright, Paul's been coming over the house less and less now at school he leaves me alone I've gone on about 6 dates now that he's stopped scaring the other guys but I find myself comparing every other guy I meet to Paul. It's starting to get annoying, it's even got to the point where I'm always trying to find a way to be close to him, sure I've never actually had the nerve to act because I was a bit shy in front of him, I was never shy when it came to guys, this guy has changed me without even doing anything. I could tell he was pushing me away last week I asked him why he hated me his eyes softened and we were talking for a bit I told him how I felt since my parents died and how I felt when my "dad" didn't want me after awhile he started going closer and our lips met, then he just got up, glared and left, when he left I felt my heart going with him, so now I feel empty and it hurt. I knew I couldn't stay here anymore it would only be 2 more weeks till my birthday. Maybe I'll even keep in touch with Sam and Emily.

Paul's POV

I can't believe I let myself get close to her but I couldn't help myself she just looked so sad I hated seeing her like that, I also hated the fact that her father would do something like that, I mean she had no one and he just left her. Anyway that doesn't matter I had done what I was trying not to do in the beginning, get close, I felt her hurt when I just walked away and in return it hurt me. Maybe I should just stop this nonsense and stay as far away from her as possible, but I know that wouldn't help I would still feel the pull towards her and it would drive me crazy until I caved, and I didn't want that to happen. So I guess I would go back to the way it was before and pretend that nothing had happened, I had to pretend that that kiss meant nothing while in truth it meant everything to me. I hate myself for putting her through all this.

Crystal's POV

I had already packed my things secretly I didn't want them to be upset during my last days with them. These days my temper got the best of me, but I hadn't really lost my temper with the others, yet.

It was 12:00 a.m, march 24th to be exact. My cell phone rang I looked at the caller I.D it said Molly, I was use to this at exactly midnight on my birthday they would call me it was just a tradition to us, but I was still annoyed by it.

"Hello?" I said my voice hoarse from sleep

"Hey Crystal HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard Derek and Molly say

"Thanks" I said smiling sure it was annoying but I loved them even more for doing it every single year

"your present will be coming today we sent it out 2 days ago to make sure you got it" they said

"Ya I did thank you I never opened it yet"

"well then what are you waiting for" Derek said

The box was small I opened it slowly to find keys.

"Um thanks guys I always wanted keys" I said not bothering to hide the confusion in my voice.

"they're not just any keys, we knew you wouldn't stick around for too long there so we wanted to give you the summer cottage we used to go to when we were younger, we bought it and since you were the only one who actually loved that place we wanted you to have it" they said I felt tears sting my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"thank you this is the best thing anyone has ever gotten me" I said

"so far" they said I smiled

"I should get some sleep guys today's going to be a long day" and for that I was sure


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Crystal's POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL!" I nearly had a heart attack not a very good way of waking up this morning

"ugh what time is it?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes

"It's 6 you have to get up for school" I opened my eyes and saw everyone except for Paul and that fact hurt me the most but I hid it well enough that none of them noticed. I raised an eyebrow at them "it's so early though" I whined

"well suck it up" thank god it was Friday

The rest of the day went by fast, Paul was still ignoring me, even on my birthday, sometimes I felt and saw him look at me a couple of times and every time I met his stare it would turn into a glare which really confused and hurt me. Maybe It'll be for the best if I left. I was already ready to go there was just one thing I had to do, it was the hardest part about leaving, saying goodbye.

The day was long I couldn't wait to go back to Sam's place I had heard some girls talking about me badly behind my back which confused me because I was far away from them there was no way I could've heard them but I did. My anger made me forget about my confusion, I was so mad it even got to the point where I was shaking but I calmed myself immediately, lately I've had a short temper which was odd because I was usually so calm. Finally the day ended and I ran to my car and went to the house as fast as I could, once I opened the door I jumped up in surprise for there in the house was everyone, but what surprised me the most was that there in the living room looking intimidated more than ever were my brother and sister they looked up to see me and smiled brightly. It took me a moment to realize they were actually there, as soon as I did I ran and gave them a hug. I saw a sad look upon the face of Leah I'm guessing that she liked my brother which made me giggle they looked at me with confusion written all over their faces.

"you didn't tell them did you?" I asked smiling

"nope" they both said in unison both popping the "p" I shook my head at them smiling I thought that they would figure out that we were related we had little resemblance. They were here for probably 2 reasons 1 they were here for my birthday and because they were going to help me move my stuff. I had called them during lunch break I told them that I was indeed going to use the house, but I didn't expect them to come help me move.

"guys this is my brother and sister, Derek and Molly" I said I saw Leah brighten and saw how she was staring at my brother like he was the most important thing in the world I also noticed how Embry looked at my sister the same way. I introduced everyone to them and while I did Derek kept his arm around me he said that he was just protecting me but I could tell that, that was a lie he was scared of them he wasn't use to not being the strongest one in the room he was pretty tall, taller than Leah but not as tall as the rest of the guys, I called him out on his bluff and he scowled at me and instead of laughing I acted maturely and called him a big baby which he apparently didn't like, no clue why. Molly on the other hand talked to everybody and Embry was always following her around like she was his life line it was a funny sight but the funniest thing was that she didn't look like she minded I could tell that Embry liked my sister and Leah liked my brother and my siblings like them Leah was never far from me and Derek, which Derek seemed to like because he continuously staring at her and she with him. I heard the door open and I saw Paul come in, look around until his eyes settled on me to Derek's arm and back to me again he looked sad and broken that I wanted to go to him but I didn't he started to shake then he ran away with Sam shaking his head and frowning and Leah smirking I just stood there looking confused and worried for him. The only ones who seemed confused by his departure was me and the twins, everyone just acted as if it was nothing which was really odd.

Paul's POV

All day I tried to ignore her but I would always find myself staring at her and when she caught my stare I glared, I didn't want to but I did to keep up the act. I tried to stay away from her after school busying myself but I couldn't stay away the pull was getting stronger each day. I was even thinking about just giving in. I saw a mustang on the drive way I wonder who owns it? I went in through the door I knew everybody was there I was the only one who didn't go. Right away I searched for her on instinct, once I saw her, it was as if she was the only thing I could see, I looked at her that was when I noticed that there was an arm on her waist. Of course she probably has a boyfriend by now she was beautiful and smart, what was I thinking? oh right you were thinking that she would wait for you and let you in with open arms, for crying out loud you don't even know if she likes you, you hurt her and you expect her to be there forever just waiting for you. I started to shake angry at myself and ran outside I didn't faze though, I've been trying to control my temper for her. I heard Sam and Leah approaching me with surprise clearly written on their faces probably because they expected me to be in wolf form right now.

"It's her birthday Paul give her a break" Leah said scowling at me, Leah, much to everyone's surprise was Crystal's best friend

"Leah can you please give me and Paul a moment?" Sam said not really asking but demanding she shrugged looking happy to go back in the confusion was probably readable "she imprinted" I raised my eyebrows

"On the guy that had his arm on her waist" I said venom leaking into my voice as I spoke of him, he nodded finding this amusing

"yes" he said "on Crystal's brother" I looked at him with relief written on my face "Paul I know what you're doing I understand how you feel not wanting to hurt her by accident, but you have to realize that you're hurting her by staying away, I see how she was looking for you when she came in the house I saw how sad she is when she saw that you weren't there no matter how hard she tries to cover it up no one else might notice but I do" he said looking at me

"your right but what if I do hurt her? I can't live knowing I hurt her" I said

"you would be hurting her even more by staying away" he said "now come on we have a party to get back to"

When we got to the house my eyes immediately went to look for her, she was sitting on the couch with her brother and a girl I assumed to be her sister and by the look of things the twin of the boy. They were whispering, all the shifters in the room were able to hear them

"so when should we go?" asked the girl I saw Embry look sad, I guess he imprinted on the sister I saw Leah with a similar look upon her face

"I don't know I guess I have to tell them first" Crystal said sadly. Wait... what? she wasn't going to leave was she? she couldn't, maybe she was talking about them I thought hoping that was true

"alright we'll help you get your stuff, we should start now you've packed your stuff already right?" she nodded. My heart stopped right then and there, she can't leave can she what about school? I looked at Sam pleading him to do something to make her not leave, but all he did was give me this sad look, all the shifters had the same look on their faces, they all had gotten close to Crystal it was hard not to, I would know, but what hurt the most was knowing she planned this a while ago not telling us until last minute. The brother and sister went towards her room getting her stuff I assumed.

"I'm guessing you all heard that" Crystal said telling from our faces we all nodded in unison except for Emily and Kim who looked confused. "I'm leaving but I promise that I'll come to visit or something" she said

"what about school?" Sam asked

"I thought that you would have gotten my records" she said "I already graduated but the law says you have to stay in school till you're a legal adult" she said like it was nothing

"you ready to go?" I heard her sister ask she nodded and smiled slightly at us "we'll go with your bags and you can just follow or something" they said

I watched her walk out the door and it felt like I was suffocating I already knew I couldn't live without her so the question was what was I going to do about it.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Crystal's POV

My siblings went ahead of me in their car with most of my stuff I followed not long after I could see the trees pass by I saw some silver flash somewhere in the woods, I thought I imagined it and went back to driving. Suddenly a gray wolf (not just any wolf but a really big one it looked like the one in my dreams) appeared in the front of my car I hit the brakes as fast as I could my head slammed on my seat I swore under my breath and got out. I checked the car, which was fully intact I thought that the wolf was just my imagination so I wasn't really worried. what I wasn't expecting was a snout to gently nudged me. I jumped almost 10 feet in the air. I backed away slowly. I looked the wolf right in the eyes, it seemed familiar somehow. They looked like Paul's eyes and there was that pull towards it that I had only felt with Paul. Then it all clicked in my head the legends were true.

"Paul?" I asked he just nodded "holy shit you're a wolf I knew you were an animal but you're a-a real wolf" the wolf looked like it was frowning if that was even possible. He told me to stay in a very doggy way. My gaze followed him, still not really knowing what was happening.

Paul's POV

It took me awhile to regain my senses and by then she was gone I just stood there like an idiot the others tried getting my attention a couple of time but I just kept thinking over and over in my mind that she was gone and that I had to go get her but I couldn't get my legs to move when I finally regained control of myself I phased as fast as I could and started running, until I heard Sam's voice boom across my mind

"PAUL STOP" he ordered since he was the alpha I couldn't not listen to him no matter how hard I tried which was pretty damn hard

"I need to go to her Sam" I said

"I know but how are you going to talk to her when you don't have clothes?" darn I hate it when he's right "here go get her" he said nodding to me

"thanks Sam" I started running towards the pull on my heart I was completely oblivious to my surroundings that I didn't feel Sam faze back I was to concentrated on going to Crystal. I saw her car I had to think fast how was I suppose to stop her now, an idea came to me I knew it was stupid but still I had to try everything to keep her from going so I did the only thing that I could think of, I jumped in front of the car. I saw the car brake I breathed a sigh of relief I saw her get out of the car and saw her rub her head with pain (I don't even think she noticed she was doing it) I winced I didn't like hurting her but whatever I did I always seemed to anyway. She probably thought that I was just her imagination because she didn't look at me just checked over her car I nudged her lightly to get her attention that seemed to get her attention because she jumped, real high I might add. She turned until she was facing me she backed away slowly but then she stopped and looked me in the eyes the pull felt stronger than ever I saw realization cross her eyes

"Paul?"her lovely voice said I did the only thing I could I nodded "holy shit you're a wolf I knew you were an animal but you're a-a real wolf" I looked at her and frowned an animal? really I was thinking along the lines of super sexy macho man or something. I signaled for her to stay I think she understood because she didn't move an inch she wasn't even blinking. I quickly fazed back and put on the clothes. I jogged all the way back to her still not moving form. After 2 minutes of not moving I got worried is she ok? is she in shock?

"Crystal are you ok?" she blinked a couple of times

"holy cow y-y-you're a-" cow? really?

"wolf" I finished for her she nodded still looking a bit dazed

"so the legends are true?"

"ya all of them" I confirmed

"right ok so why did you nearly kill me? I knew that you hated me but jeez that's a little extreme don't you think?"

"I don't hate you Crystal" she looked at me skeptically "I was just trying to protect you I have the least control out of everybody in the pack" a look of understanding came to her face

"wait pack? you mean all the guys even Sam?" I nodded

"and Leah too" she nodded in understanding

"so was there any reason for you almost killing me?" she asked I winced

"I don't want you to go Crystal"

Crystal's POV

" I don't want you to go Crystal" I looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes

"if the legends are true you're going to imprint and forget about me" I said sighing

"that's not possible I already imprinted on you" my eyes widened it all made sense the pull I felt towards him why I loved him so fast wait I don't love him do I? this is all so confusing.

"um excuse me?" I asked stupidly

"I imprinted on you" he said like it was the most natural thing in the world "I don't want you to go please don't leave" he pleaded almost begging he looked really sad I didn't like that but I was confused

"Paul I need to think for a while ok, I just-this is all confusing I just need time" he nodded and looked like I ran over his puppy I sighed

"your coming back right?" I thought for a second and shrugged he looked sadder then before which I didn't like to see, I don't like doing this to him but I need time. I got into the car and looked at him and drove off

Paul's POV

As she left I felt my heart going with her and not in a gentle way it was like it was being ripped out. She was going to come back wasn't she? she had to. I don't think I ever fazed faster in my life.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Crystal's POV

My sister and brother loved LaPush, among other things *cough*cough* Leah and Embry. They decided to change university's somewhere near forks. Sure when they fall in love they change schools, for me their sister they won't. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I couldn't really stay mad at them, I had too much on my mind for that, actually that was a lie the only thing on my mind was Paul, It seemed as though all my thoughts seem to have circulated around him, every time I pushed thoughts of him away they would come back stronger than before. I knew that I needed to go back, it was hurting me to know that he was in pain because of me. No matter how many times my siblings would beg me to go back I couldn't bring myself to do it. Molly and Derek knew about the guys and it turned out Leah and Embry imprinted on them, I guess I already figured it out, the way the two of them would look at my siblings, it was very obvious.

It's been already a month since I had seen Paul and it was probably time to go back, I realized that I couldn't live without him the fourth day I left but I couldn't get myself to go back. Today was the day that I finally got the nerve to go back, I had called Molly and Derek who had a house in LaPush and they said that they wanted me to stay with them, at first I was hesitant but later I gave in to them.

Paul's POV

A month, 1 freaking month! That's how long she's been gone I'm starting to think that she might never come back. Maybe she found somebody else, someone who treated her better than I ever have. NO. I cannot think like that, she has to come back she just has to, they were meant to be together not apart. They're soul mates she has to come back soon. Even that thought didn't lift my spirit.

The whole time she was gone all I had done was mope around, more then when I was trying, keyword trying to stay away from her. I haven't been sleeping very well either because every time I closed my eyes dreams would taunt me using the thing I wanted most but couldn't have, Crystal. The pack had been trying, unsuccessfully to get me to cheer up but nothing worked, they dreaded having to patrol with me because of my gloomy thoughts. Sam finally couldn't take it anymore and gave me a week off, much to everyone's relief.

I was currently watching T.V laying lazily on the couch when I suddenly heard a knock. I was really annoyed I even growled. I got up and opened the door rather angrily

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA..." I said shouting until I was cut off by the sight of someone I thought that I would never see again, so I stood there shocked to see her I was frozen in my spot not able to move. It all seemed unreal her standing there it all felt like a dream. "great now I'm hallucinating damn I should have done what Jacob told me to do, get a therapist or go to a mental institute or something" I heard the most beautiful sound, a giggle it mended my broken heart, it come from an angel, I just stood there shocked and unmoving. I suddenly felt soft warm arms wrap around my neck .

Crystal's POV

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA..." he said shouting until he abruptly stopped not finishing, he stood there shocked to see me. It looked like he didn't believe I was really there standing in front of him a bit wet from the slight drizzle of rain outside "great now I'm hallucinating damn I should have done what Jacob told me to do, get a therapist or go to a mental institute or something" I giggled at that his face softened instantly at my laugh he just stood there shocked and unmoving. I couldn't take the silence anymore I wanted him to say something. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck and held on not wanting to let go, ever. He suddenly got his senses back and in turn he wrapped his warm arms around my waist and held on tight. I rested my head on his shoulder, I felt him sniff my hair I smiled at him slightly amused. We stayed like that for a while until I felt the slight drizzle of rain get heavier.

"Paul?" I whispered in his ear

"hmm?" he replied smartly - note the sarcasm

"It's raining" I stated grinning

"oh shit right, you might get sick" all of a sudden as those words left his mouth I couldn't feel the ground anymore, I realized I was getting carried by Paul bridal style, thank heavens we weren't out there that long my clothes weren't that wet but my hair on the other hand was a different matter it was soaked.

He gently laid me down on a bed, I think that it was his, he left the room before coming back in, a second later with a towel which he offered to me, I took it and dried my hair before laying down. He laid beside me, I could feel his intense gaze. I looked his way and noticed I was right he softly kissed me and brought me as close to him as possible. When I broke the kiss in need of air I got a real close look at his face I felt really guilty he had bags under his eyes. His eyes were covered by his shaggy hair, I brushed them away and looked deeply in his eyes I kissed him once

"you should go to sleep Paul your tired" he just shook his head I sighed "I promise I'll be here when you wake up" I was getting ready to get up but his arm held me in place

"no stay here with me" he said sounding a lot like a child he tightened his grip on my waist I nodded

"but you have to go to sleep" I said he nodded I sighed and cuddled into his arms I waited a couple of minutes to make sure he actually did go to sleep, soon enough he was asleep.

He was really scared I would leave again. I promised myself then and there that I wouldn't leave Paul ever again no matter what. I sighed contently and snuggled up to Paul's chest. Listening to the rhythm of his heart I quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Crystal's POV

I woke up to somebody stroking my hair it felt nice, I could feel the electricity that came with his touch, I wanted to stay like this forever. I looked beside me to see Paul smiling I smiled back, he no longer had bags under his eyes, he looked much better from when I first saw him, I felt better knowing that.

We had gone to Emily's soon after we awoke. All the way there he kept his arms around my waist I loved the feeling of his arms, I guess he thought that any moment I would leave or something either that or he just missed me a lot, then again it could be both but now I know that I could never leave him if I wanted to, not that I did.

As soon as we entered the room I was bombarded by hugs and through it all Paul held on to my waist. I wondered if I should tell them... (she's not pregnant, just saying, in case you guys were thinking that)

Sam looked at me strangely and sniffed the air, well I guess he figured it out, I saw his eyebrows pull up and everyone looked at him oddly I just smiled innocently at him. The pack sniffed me out and had a look of surprise on their faces only Embry wasn't surprised, it looked like Seth was the only one who didn't get it yet, then he sniffed me just like the others did a look of realization hit his face

"YOU FASED! When? Where? Why?"he yelled

"explain" Sam said calmly I sighed

"well..."

Flashback

I was at Wal-Mart in the candy isle looking at the Hershey kisses because they rock I heard someone approaching me and turned to see a boy about 19 or 20 smirking, I felt him slap my ass

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled shaking a bit

"Oh come on you know you want me" he replied I looked at him with disgust

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From me!" I said clenching my teeth shaking really bad, he was getting closer moving like a predator he kept on flirting shamelessly and started touching me, I finally couldn't take it anymore and punched him hard on the face I saw his nose start to bleed and I heard him mumble bitch under his breath, I ran outside still shaking quite badly I got in my car and drove when I couldn't drive anymore because of the shaking I pulled over and ran to the wooded area. As soon as I did I felt pain I've never experienced before. It lasted only awhile before I felt fine, I looked down to see paws instead of feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I thought

"CRYSTAL IS THAT YOU?" I heard Embry say, just great I'm losing my mind, I heard him chuckle "Crystal you phased remember what Paul told you?"

Oh. Fuck.

"Watch the language" he thought

"sorry" I thought quietly

"It's Okay, I should tell Sam what happened"

"DON'T"

"why not?"

"I'll tell him myself" I said sighing, if Sam was to know he should know from me.

"that's probably best" he said not really wanting to tell his alpha, and watch his Alpha explode because of the reason to why I fazed. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I didn't get any chocolate "really at a time like this that's all you can think about?" he said ludicrously

End Flashback

I felt Paul shake a little I snaked my arms around his neck, which calmed him down, I heard him let out a sigh "well at least you got a good punch and I'll get you some chocolate later" I giggled which seemed to lighten his mood

"Did you imprint on him?" I heard Leah ask curiosity taking over I bit my lip and nodded shyly

Flashback more descriptive

A few days after I first fazed I knew I had to go back it felt like I was missing a part of me, I knew I needed Paul as much as he needed me, I bet once I looked him in the eye that I would be lost in them forever.

It was a long drive down there but when I did I immediately went to Paul's house knowing what happened throughout this whole ordeal because of Embry.

I hesitated at the door before knocking" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA..." he said shouting until he abruptly stopped not finishing, he stood there shocked to see me. I looked to meet his eyes and my whole world shifted, so that he was the one keeping me there. I now understood how he felt, I knew I couldn't/wouldn't leave him if I wanted, not that I would ever want that.

End of descriptive Flashback

"I have never heard of a double Imprint before... anyway it's good to have you back sis" Sam said sincere hugging me best as he could with Paul still clinging to me waist, not that I was complaining or anything. I actually surprisingly didn't want him to let go, I loved how things were right now I wouldn't change it for the world, you'd think I was crazy for saying that but I'm just a girl in love, what can you do?

"but we're still going to do something about the guy right? RIGHT? Guys? Come on!" Paul asked, almost pleading Sam, Sam sighed wishing he could but thought better of it.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Crystal's POV

I was practically living in Paul's house I haven't been to my room in my siblings house yet. Paul wouldn't let me out of his sight since I got back, it took a lot of "convincing" if I wanted to go somewhere. I started doing patrols 5 days after I got back of course Paul didn't like the idea, figures. I was out on patrol when I smelled something sickly sweet

"Vampire" Sam growled immediately coming towards me I heard him howl probably so the others would come and help, Sam wasn't here yet but the smell was becoming stronger and stronger, I heard someone approach, I growled and faced them, I felt the others in my mind one by one of course Paul was the first one and in second he was by my side along with Sam, the others were still a while away

"My, my, my what do we have here?" said a blond girl "some overgrown mutts who don't know who they're dealing with" she said answering her own question, in response we growled, the pack was still far off and wouldn't be here anytime soon 2 more vamps came

"well, well what have you got here Ariel?" said a black haired boy

"just some mutts who need to be taught a lesson for getting in my way" she said smirking, the one who was quiet lunged first smirking at Sam who was prepared for the attack, Paul went for the other male while I went for the girl, she hissed as I pounced on her but she was fast and dodged, we circled each other until she got distracted when Sam tore her companions arm and leg off with a loud ripping noise may I add, I took that moment to pin her down, she tried to bite me but with no avail I quickly bit her head off and easily dismembered her, Sam and I got the easy ones but Paul got the one who strategized it all, Paul thought the vamp was going to try to get him so he was circling the vamp but really he was just waiting for an opportunity to show itself, before any of us could register what happened I felt myself being pounced on by something heavy it threw me to a tree which fell down after I landed the vamp kept trying to bite me, I felt his fingernails pierce through the side of my neck I couldn't comprehend what happened next, I was slipping into darkness not completely aware of what was happening, the next thing I know the weight is lifted off of me and voices in my head are starting to fade but one voice I heard loud and clear but that still didn't help. I could feel a lot of blood on my fur, I felt myself fazing back to human form and then I felt nothing...

Paul's POV

I saw the blood sucker pierce her skin and that's all it took to make me lash out on it, I just kept tearing it until Jared and Jacob got me away from it so they can burn the leech, took them long enough to get here.

I turned my head towards Crystal there was a lot of blood

"Shit Crystal stay with me everything's going to be fine"

I was more than just freaking out, it didn't help when I saw her faze back to human form, werewolves only did that if we are severely hurt, I quickly fazed back so did the others I was crying now I went and kneeled beside her I could tell she was no longer breathing and her heart beat was slowing. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"We have to get Cullen to help" said Jacob I growled at him

"he's right Paul it's the only way" he said his voice breaking, I've never seen Sam like this he was always so calm and composed if Sam suggested going to the Cullen's that must mean something really bad

"just do what you can to help her" I said giving in, he was right it was the only way I would put aside our difference for her sake.

Sam put her on Jacobs back who was already a wolf, I was about to faze when Sam stopped me

"you might want to be human, it'll be better if you want to go inside their house with her" he said I nodded and put my boxers and shorts on.

When I got there they were already inside I went right in and Esme told me where they were I thanked her I sat down in the hall outside the door, I didn't want to see her like this, it was all my fault If I had only-

"It's not your fault" said Edward, yes I actually knew his name, I was trying to be nicer to them because of what was happening, he grinned at me

"thanks" I said

"She lost a lot of blood even with her shifter traits she's not healing fast enough"

"thanks that makes me feel so much better" I said sarcastically

"Crystal's strong she'll be okay, you know Alice and Rosalie were friends with her during our high school days, she was really young so not a lot of people hung around with her" I was shocked, I really didn't know that "ya, she never showed weakness, she could hold her own, that's probably why Alice and Rose took a liking to her, usually we wouldn't get close to people at school but Alice could tell she was different right away, have faith in her she'll be alright" now that actually made me feel a little better, keyword "little" I still felt it was my fault, I heard Edward sigh

"thanks I needed that" I said

"no problem and by the way Carlisle stopped the bleeding 5 minutes ago, she'll be alright"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" I growled lightly he smirked at me

"I was saying my whole speech thing, I was on a roll" I rolled my eye, what a geek "I'll take that as a compliment" he said while walking away

I went inside the room to see a medical looking room Crystal was lying on the bed I saw a bandage on her neck.

"She'll be fine, don't blame yourself to much" Carlisle said patting my shoulder I nodded my head

Crystal's POV

I opened my eyes my neck hurt a bit so when I heard footsteps I didn't bother turning around, I sat up straight trying not to move my neck, I looked to see who came inside, I saw Paul on the chair beside the bed sleeping not so peacefully might I say, his brows were creased and he was frowning, there was a stray piece of hair on his forehead and I brushed it of carefully trying not to wake him.

"you know he hasn't left your side since you came here" I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while

"ALICE!" I yelled smiling, she smiled back

"you smell like dog" she said I laughed not really offended

"you don't smell so good either" we both laughed and she came and hugged me

"So you were the Cullen's that were in the legends, at first I thought it was a coincidence" I smiled

"and you don't mind" I smiled and shook my head

"why would I?" I said

"um considering vamps attacked you and nearly killed you" she said in a duh tone, I smirked

"Ah forgot about that, anyway I heard you were "vegetarians" and I could never hate you" she beamed and started jumping "oh and Rose and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping with us" I smiled and nodded" I should go" I nodded once she left I heard Paul stirring his eyes fluttered open

"thank God your awake I was worried about you we all were" he said sighing in relief, I wonder how long I was out I forgot to ask Alice "you were out for like 3 days" he said smiling at my surprised face I couldn't sleep that long even if I tried. "I missed you" he said almost a whisper

"I would like to say the same to you but, I have no clue what was happening in my mind so..." he laughed stroking my hair

"just promise me something?"he asked I nodded" don't scare me like that again" I opened my mouth to say something but his lips stopped me, I put my arms around his neck we broke apart when we heard somebody clear there throat I was blushing while Paul was grinning like a fool I rolled my eyes at him

"See guys she's fine, the only thing that might kill her would be from lack of air while she's kissing Paul" said Quil the others laughed I rolled my eyes

...

I sighed contently as I tucked my baby girl who had just turned 4 into bed. I had stopped fazing 5 years ago because Paul and I wanted to have kids. 5 days after our wedding Paul had having kids, but that was probably because he didn't want me getting hurt while patrolling again, I remember when he proposed a week after the vamp incident it was hilarious because it was so obvious that he was going to propose but I didn't want him disappointed, It's a good thing I'm not that bad at acting.

"Mommy when daddy coming home" Violet said

"soon sweetheart" I heard the front door open and I heard Paul coming in the room

"DADDY!" Violet said practically tripping on her toys to get to him

"how's my favorite girl?" he said

"hey I thought I was your favorite girl" I said playfully

"ooo daddy in trouble" she said I laughed

"your my baby" he said to me

"can me and mommy switch I want to be da baby" I smiled and chuckling Paul grinned

"of course, whatever you want" he said, he really shouldn't have said that

"can Seth come over tomorrow?" she asked I smiled she was sneaky, Seth much to Paul's dismay had imprinted on Violet I didn't mind as much as Paul because I knew that Seth would take care of her

he sighed " fine "he mumbled but she still heard she started jumping up in down in excitement Paul shook his head while smiling "and how're my boys doing" he said rubbing my swelling stomach I was currently 5 months pregnant with twin boys

"well it seems as though they're having a soccer game in here" I said smiling looking at my belly fondly

"I think it's time for someone to go to sleep now" Violet pouted we both gave her a stern look, but it looked like Paul was about to give in, she was always daddy's little girl he had a soft spot for her, I elbowed him

"sorry baby but you're moms right" she sighed and nodded then went to her bed where I tucked her in again. And me and Paul watched her fall into a peaceful sleep.

My life was perfect and I wouldn't change a thing even during those harsh times, because they had made me stronger and got me where I am right now.


End file.
